The Two Dragons
by Icewhisker21
Summary: 'Love Amongst Dragons' was their favorite play to reenact when they were children. As Zuko looks back on earlier memories of their childhood in the search of their long lost mother, he remembers one particular evening that stood out from the rest. Such innocence sparked a fire within their hearts that never seemed to die. AzulaxZuko


"Wretched Water Spirit! Now that I've escaped your curse and regained my true nature, you shall pay for your trickery!" Azula's deepened voice amused him as he took a fighting stance. She pointed at him accusingly but with a playful glint in her eyes.

This was their favorite scene to reenact whenever their mother dragged them to see 'Love Amongst Dragons'. His little eight year old sister always insisted on being the Dragon Emperor, forcing him to play the role as the Evil Water Spirit. He wished that she would allow him to be the hero for once. It'd be nice to play something other than the bad guy.

Zuko tried his best to put on an angry scowl "Have you learned nothing from your time amongst the mortals? By threatening me you invite your own doom!" With that, Zuko leapt forward, shooting a burst of orange fire, careful that it didn't actually hit her. Azula, however, wasn't so cautious, taking it seriously as she always did, rolling out of the way before standing up to kick fire at him. The flame nearly singed his hair "Hey! You're not supposed to actually hit me!"

Azula smirked "It's not my fault that you can't keep up with me! Honestly Zuzu, you're so slow, I don't even have to try."

Zuko frowned, feeling irritation at the slight "I'll show you who's too slow!" Running forward he threw fists forward again, repeating the same move he had used but his sister was too clever. With her quick thinking, she leaped in the air causing him to stare dumbfounded. How could such a small person leap so high?

Imitating the winning move in the play, she threw streams of fire down at him but this time she was careful not to directly hit him. The heat itself and her close proximity caused him to fall backwards in the sand with a grunt. She stood over him with a triumphant smile "Say your lines dumb dumb."

Zuko sighed, lamely concluding "Nooo! Curse you, foul dragon!" before closing his eyes, sticking his tongue out for good measure to ensure he was dead.

"Good performance _brother_." Azula drawled, rolling her eyes "Though the tongue was unnecessary." She crossed her arms, staring at him with disapproval.

"What can I say? I'm a great actor." Zuko smirked, before pushing her away to stand up. "Ok, let's get back to mom and dad. Dinner should be done and I'm starving." He looked back after a few steps to see that she wasn't following. "What's the matter?"

Azula stared intently at him "Aren't you forgetting something Zuzu?"

Zuko raised an eye brow, looking at her quizzically "Uh, no? That's the end. There's nothing more to play."

"Silly Zuzu…that's not the end" Azula approached him, making him step back a pace. "What about the kiss?"

"What about the kiss? We've never done that scene before, besides there's no one else here to do that, unless you plan on kissing yourself."

His sister growled at the smart remark before replying "That's why you're here brother, to ensure that the ending is completed. It would be inappropriate if we just left it at that."

It was his turn to get embarrassed "What?! No! That's stupid and gross! Besides, you're my sister. That's weird!"

"Come now Zuzu, it's just acting. It's not real. Unless you're too scared that I might be a better kisser than you" Azula goaded, with a knowing glint in her amber eyes. She knew that she had him cornered.

Zuko scoffed "No I'm not!"

"Then prove it." Azula challenged.

Zuko gulped nervously before steeling himself. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, remembering exactly how that scene played out but not necessarily the words. Azula smoothly, wrapped her hands around his neck, having no choice as he was taller than her. He felt his heart beat faster as she lightly pressed her body against his. He wanted to call it off but knew that she would just taunt him for the rest of the night if he admitted defeat. His voice shook slightly as he asked "Uh…how does it go again?"

Azula sighed impatiently, reciting the words perfectly "Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart!" She pulled his head closer to hers so that their noses brushed lightly. He forced himself not to pull away and instead focused on her eyes. They were so intense but reassuring that he found himself calming down "I cannot help but give you mine in return…"

Zuko took a deep breath as a strange serenity swept over him. He never witnessed his sister to be so gentle before… "Only with your glory hidden in false form…"

"Could you finally…" Azula whispered.

"Could you finally…" he repeated softly.

"Recognize my devotion…" They said simultaneously.

There was no mistaking the spark felt between them as their lips met, almost fitting together like a puzzle piece. The kiss was short and brief but it seemed to last forever. It took a moment to remember that this was just acting before pulling away from each other.

Zuko blushed deeply and was shocked to recognize the same dark scarlet upon Azula's face.

 _What was that?_

"That was…"

"That was gross. You suck at kissing!" Azula snapped, clearly as unnerved as he was.

Zuko's mouth gapped open in shock "As if you were any better!"

"I know I was!" Azula sharply replied, placing a hand on her hip "I have a lot more elegance than you do."

"Let's just go back! This was stupid." He threw his hands in the air, trying to dismiss the warmth he felt when kissing his sister.

"Already way ahead of you dumb dumb…" Azula muttered as she marched ahead of him, not having anything witty for once to say back but the spark between them didn't seem to die for the rest of the day.

Nor had it for the years to come…

And as he stood beside his sixteen year old sister, recalling those memories of their childhood with a wistful smile, he felt that fire again watching the final scene unfold before them as the play concluded itself.

Zuko was only brought back to the present when the crowd cheered, jumping as he felt Azula's hand lace with his. Their bodies were close enough where no one would notice such an unusual exchange. He glanced at her unsure of what it meant but she would not meet his eyes. There would be no answers for she had none to offer. Just as their kiss had been brief so wasn't the contact as she pulled away. The distance between them became a yawning gap yet again as he watched her walk away but that spark…that warmth would never die.

The comforting thought made him smile.

Little did he know that she was smiling too.


End file.
